


[Fanart] Waiting For Malfoy

by MaesterChill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror!Draco, Fanart, Harry in a bathrobe, Harry pursuing Draco, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Seductor!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: "Surprii-iise. Robards let slip which hotel you were staying in and I made myself comfortable.  I hope you're not cross that I borrowed your bathrobe... I can take it off if it’s a problem."





	[Fanart] Waiting For Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely Squee Squad for encouraging me to draw bathrobe!Harry. Love you all ♡♡♡

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/515140983789453332/520892629915795457/b2bd538e-1ca3-407a-bf78-b6573c2db63d.png?width=961&height=721)


End file.
